


Columns

by inumiu



Series: The Shaky Years [2]
Category: Martin and Lewis, Martin and Lewis (2002)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inumiu/pseuds/inumiu
Summary: Jerry watched his partner’s face darken, brows furrowing and easy smile disappearing as worked his way through the article. The column, only about fifty words or so, raved about their performance; well, Jerry’s performance.Dean's name was never mentioned.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Series: The Shaky Years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939330
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Columns

“There must’ve been some sort of mistake. A printing error or something.”

“….”

Jerry watched his partner’s face darken, brows furrowing and easy smile disappearing as worked his way through the article. The column, only about fifty words or so, raved about their performance; well, Jerry’s performance. Dean's name was never mentioned.

Although they were Martin and Lewis, associates, co-workers; fifty-fifty in everything they did, the reporter didn’t seem to see it that way. And judging by Dean’s wounded expression and the way his fingers had gone white from gripping the newspaper, he was taking it much worse than Jerry had feared.

“Paul…?” The silence was starting to scare him a little.

Jerry flinched as Dean suddenly balled the paper up and hurled it across the room - his entire body trembling with rage. A type of rage that Jerry had never seen before from the Italian: eyes blazing, nostrils flaring. Then, nothing. Just a blank, defeated look that somehow frightened Jerry a lot more than the uncharacteristic display of anger.

He watched, eyes wide with fright as his partner, still mute, turned sharply on his heel - making a beeline for the door.

“Dean, wait -”

But he was already gone, the door of their shared dressing room slamming shut behind him.

Jerry exhaled shakily before collapsing onto a nearby armchair - head in his hands as he laughed bitterly to himself, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. It was his fault his Paul was angry, he should’ve hidden the paper, he should’ve known better. Now, he’s lost his partner, his air, his life. He curled into himself, fetal-like, as gut-wrenching sobs tore tore through his chest.

————

“Jerry? Jer?” All of a sudden big hands were shaking him, startling him out of his crying-induced slumber - and oh, did he know those hands.

“Dean…?” 

_Was he dreaming?_

“Oh, Jer, why’re you crying?” Big gentle hands were wiping away the drying wetness from his cheeks before pulling him into a tight embrace, gently rocking him back and forth until his sobs quieted to soft hiccups.

“You’re not mad at me?”

Releasing his partner he held his face in his hands, coaxing Jerry to look at him; thumbs wiping at the fresh tears beading at the corner of his eyes.

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because you left me.” Jerry whispered, shame colouring his cheeks.

Dean sighed, looking strangely ashamed of himself. “I wasn’t mad at _you_ , Jer, never.”

“You weren’t?”

“Course not, it's them I’m mad at.” Dean pointed towards the balled up newspaper in the corner as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“But….but you left…” He pulled away, breaths coming in rapid and shallow pants. He felt his throat constricting, his windpipe shrinking -

“To use the phone.” Dean pulled him right back, strong arms wrapping around his torso -holding him in place. Jerry snuggled into his chest, listening to Dean’s strong and steady heartbeat; the familiar woodhue scent like a soothing balm over his frazzled nerves.

Taking in lungfuls of air, he felt his breathing begin to even. He held on tightly, clinging to the lapels of Dean’s suit - not wanting to let go. Because for as long as he held on, Dean couldn’t leave him.

“What for?” Jerry murmured, muffled, face still pressed against Dean. He weakly registered Dean rubbing his back in gentle circular motions, grounding him as the shakes began to subside.

Dean chuckled, the sound gorgeous and rich - rumbling through his chest and tickling his ears. “Just reminding a few people that we’re MARTIN and Lewis, that’s all.”

_ Oh. _

Jerry lifted his head timidly, scared that he would again see that blank expression. Instead, he saw nothing but warmth and affection on Dean’s face - brown eyes filled with love with a hint of concern around the edges.

Looking at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

“Oh,” Jerry sniffed, rubbing at his eyes. “I bet you told ‘em real good, huh?” Dean grinned, all teeth and mischief, “Oh, I told ‘em all right. Told ‘em exactly where they can shove that column of theirs.” He made an obscene gesture with his hands and Jerry giggled, the corners of his mouth lifting into a small smile.

“There’s my pally,” Dean cooed, playfully tweaking Jerry’s nose. “I thought I lost you under all those tears.”

Jerry inhaled deeply, finally able to breathe. He was okay, _they_ were okay.

“Lose me? I’m like gum that’s stuck to your shoe, Paul. I go where you go.”

They must be quite the sight, a handsome man on his knees hugging an oversized, jerky kid. Jerry snorted softly at the mental image as he held onto Dean - still not willing to let go just yet.

“Hey, Jer?”

Jerry nodded his thanks as Dean handed him his pocket square to clean up with.

“Yeah, Paul?” 

“How ‘bout we go for a malted? Just like old times.” Dean fished a couple of crinkled bills out of his pocket, waving them in front of Jerry’s face like a peace offering.

Jerry hummed in mock contemplation, “I want a burger, too.”

“Anything you want, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted this to be a lot sadder but I couldn't bring myself to do it :)


End file.
